


Podfic: Skewed Data (entanglednow)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not intentional, not the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Skewed Data (entanglednow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skewed Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149264) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Download here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/skewed-data

I’m really proud of this one. This was the very first bit of fanfic I read in the Sherlock fandom (I remember finding entangled_now and falling instantly in love — oh do I remember) and I’m so happy to have been able to podfic it. I still think it’s possibly the sexiest fic I’ve ever read, even though it’s not very explicit. The power of suggestion, people. Thanks to entanglednow for permission. 

Cover by me  
Length: 8:53  
Music used: Glory Box by Portishead (I had to)  
*fans self*

 

Enjoy! 

xo Cellar Door


End file.
